The present invention relates to a method of making bamboo-surfaced Venetian blind slats and more particularly pertains to a method of making bamboo-surfaced layered Venetian blind slats having a curved cross-section.
Owing to the shading, dimmable and well-ventilated effects of Venetian blinds, Venetian blinds are extensively used in offices, hotels, conference rooms and homes.
According to the records of the prior patents, China Patent Nos. CN2756798, CN 2550472 and CN2898252, slats of Venetian blinds were disclosed to be arc-shaped, bow-shaped, S-shaped or wave-shaped. The advantages of having a curved cross-section are that the bending resistance of slats is increased more than two times when compared with slats of the same thickness and materials, and the lifespan of which is significantly increased.
In the prior art, the method of making slats with a curved cross-section is to form each slat by arranging the materials in layers and then compressing the layers together. The disadvantages of the method are that the production efficiency is low, the production cost is high, the energy consumption is high, and the product yield is low.